


Something's Wrong.

by royallyunsociable



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallyunsociable/pseuds/royallyunsociable
Summary: “I don’t feel good…”





	Something's Wrong.

Virgil’s stomach ached, his head barely able to withstand the pounding throb against his skull. He got up from bed and headed to his door, each step heavier than the last. By the time he was half way down the hall, he felt like there were hundred-pound weights on his shoulders. He fell to his knees just as he got to the kitchen. Stopping didn’t make it any better. The pounding in his head worsened by the second and he felt as if he’d throw up. A horrible pain that started at his stomach crept up towards his chest and down to his legs. Even while on his knees, he felt like he’d fall once again. He leaned against the wall beside him, drops of sweat dripping from his temple. The smart move would have been to call out to someone because he truly felt like he was dying, but the only sound he could make was a pitiful whimper. A tear leaked from his eye. The pain wouldn’t stop.

Virgil heard footsteps and only momentarily did he feel some sort of relief. Someone was coming to help him. However, that relief was soon depleted by the realization that whoever it wasn’t wouldn’t be able to do anything to soothe his pain, not soon enough for it to matter.

“Virgil?”

Virgil raised his head and saw Logan through blurry eyes, his hand pressed against his stomach in an attempt to help himself. “I don’t feel good…” He managed, his voice shaky. “Something’s wrong.”

Logan rushed to Virgil’s side. He used his hand to feel Virgil’s forehead, but quickly pulled away. Even Virgil could feel the burn. It was killing him. Virgil pushed Logan away, but kept a firm hold on his wrist, not wanting him to leave his sight. He tried to pull off his shirt to alleviate the heat, but he felt too weak to do even that. He took a deep breath, but it stopped midway. Something other than an exhale of air threatened to come out.

Virgil fell forward, but caught himself with one of his hand. His palm flat on the cold ground, arm shaking, he tried to hold it back, but he couldn’t stop it. He felt it as it rushed out from his stomach. What he vomited was a deep red, practically, black and wouldn’t stop. The more he gagged and hurled, the more that seemed to push itself out of his body. It didn’t look like regular blood or vomit. It was too dark, too thick to be normal. He was only free from his agony once he was practically laying in a puddle of the substance. Only then did the pain stop throughout most of his body. Though his head still ached, he was too tired to care. He had no control over his body, couldn’t move it an inch. He lay on the ground, feeling his life quickly slipping away from him.

Right before the darkness consumed his vision, he saw Logan lean down in front of him, a dark liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth.


End file.
